Never Leave Eachother
by kimberleenadine
Summary: Max & Fang have an argument. Lots of fangmax. :D read & review. WARNING: Chapter 2 M Rated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_GOD, so bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Feeling romantic and depressed. __So. Six years later. Includes SLIGHT sex talk stuff. So, yah, Fax. __ XD enjoy guys. _

* * *

"...Max?" I heard a quiet, deep voice ask from the doorway. I swivelled around in my chair and faced him. The dim lamp was the only lit thing in the room, it was cold and I was writing an essay, seeing as I was forced into college by the law. Mutants were finally excepted into college's after six years, most of us, like Fang and I were forced to get education. Although it was a bit late, we still went.

Anyway, I was still a little pissed off at Fang from our last argument.

"What?" I snapped, standing up and drawing my curtains closed.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said. I laughed sardonically.

"Were you sorry when you left the flock? _Again_? But you didn't take anyone with you. No. You didn't even leave-,"

"Max...That was three years ago!" He whispered. I put a hand to my head.

"I know. It's just...when we have arguments like these. They make me realize things, remember things and wish things." I said helplessly, leaning against the desk. Fang put his hands in his pocket. The air grew thick and I knew he wasn't telling me something. "Spit it out." I said.

"I'm...I'm leaving." He said. I froze.

"Leaving?" I asked, my voice surprsingly calm and cool, without a wobble in it.

"...Leaving." He repeated. I coughed. Well, at least he was telling me this time.

"Oh..." I nodded and raised my head. "Fine." I shrugged. Fang zipped his coat up, his wings ruffled and he looked at me steadily.

"...Right." He nodded. Goodbyes were always hard with us. We tried splitting up a year ago. He ended up coming back to mine and my flatmates apartment. Did we harbour any feelings for each other? Or were they just of hate now? I got sick in the stomach every time I was around Fang. He looked at me and I'd want to throw up from nerves.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. I smirked. That's the Fang I know.

"...See you then." I murmured. There was a time when we were _best_ friends. And then it all...it all faded away when we grew up. Fang and I argued and bickered most times, we'd sometimes end up kissing. And once we... let's say we got really mad at each other- I woke up the next morning, he wasn't gone, he was in the kitchen. At least he didn't leave, but he didn't really touch me after that. "For godsake, go!" I pointed my finger. Fang crossed the room after dropping his bag and hugged me. I stiffened.

"I'm sorry, but I just...I'm feeling things I don't like to feel Max, and I need to get away from it." He told me. I pushed him away.

"I'm not stopping you." I said.

"Yes you are!" he cried. "I can't take two steps out the door without...like...thinking of...God!" He rubbed a hand over his Face, yelling in a whisper. I looked at him and studied my friend.

"Go, Fang," I said. Fang shook my shoulders.

"Max, I can't leave you." He said and then disappeared out of the room, wings ruffled from our fight. I pushed my self off the desk and shut my door then climbed into my bed, ready for a sleepless night.

And he didn't leave. Not a month after that. We sat, in the living room, staring at each other. My flatemate was out on a buisness trip. We were alone. Fang stared at me some more, he blinked, I blinked. "...Do I know you?" I asked with a small smile. Fang grinned.

"I've no idea." he said. I laughed gently.

"...I'm sorry." I murmured.

"...Me too." Fang said, sitting on the sofa next to me. I hesitated and then hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck and practically sitting on him. He didn't stiffen, he immediatly wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into the crook of my neck. My stomach went sick and I just waited to see if I would actually throw up. But it was Fang to be the first one to pull away.

"I feel sick." He said.

"Mee too." I whispered. The whole room was dark, and it was only the lights from outside glowing on our faces. Fang stared at me, as if wondering what my next move was going to be, but I was waiting for him. "I hate this." I said, meaning my feelings for him. Fang swallowed rather harshly and saw I was slowly placing my knees on either side of his hips. He could push me off he wanted too, he could tell me to stop. But he just watched me, slowly, until I was comfortable and ready for a make-up make-out.

"Hate what?" Fang asked, pulling the hair tie out of my ponytail.

"...Us...Me...You." I said, opening my wings and wrapping them around us. Fang froze up. I pulled my wings back.

"Why?" He asked. I ran my fingers through his hair. We hadn't...done _this_ since March. It was now December. Fang was still under my touch. I just wanted his hands there to reassure me. I bent my head and brushed my lips across his forehead. Fang's arms finally came around my waist. I brushed my lips down his cheeks, to his jaw, where I pressed butterfly kisses, and then his chin, and then I pulled away and saw his eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you want this?" We asked at the same time. I grinned. He looked at me. "Yes, and no." He said. "I need this." I said. I wasted no time in crushing my lips to his. I didn't care if he didn't want it and I didn't care if this was wrong, because it felt _so_ right. When I was fourteen, I felt like this stuff would never happen. I felt Fang only as my best friend...I used to think of him as a brother before he kissed me in that cave one time. Now, at the age of 20, I...Feel even more invincible than ever before with Fang.

"...Max." Fang gasped when we broke for air. "It'll end up in a mess." He said. I kissed him again.

"We are the mess Fang. We just have to clean ourselves up." My hands, now at his belt. Fang bit his lower lip, and took my hands from his belt, he just kissed me, muttering in between kisses 'it'll be ok,' and 'i wont leave', things like that. I prayed my flatmate wouldn't walk through the door when Fang's hand began it's wanted journey. Everything was awkward with me and Fang when it got intimate. But I liked it, it was different, it was fast and awkward and it was...Fang.

The name slipped passed my lips and he captured my neck with his mouth. My wings were shaking, my whole body was, and Fang's wings had opened up and layed against the sofa limply. And I just remember seeing my shirt on the floor, and then dragging Fang to the bedroom by his belt loops.

* * *

After, we lay side by side sweating, shaking and gasping for air. Max lay on her front, one wing stretched out and dangling over the bed, and the other tucked against her back. Mine were tucked in, as I lay on my side and tried to find Max's hand under the duvet. She faced me and gave me her hand. I saw my jeans hanging on the door and Max's underwear on the lamp. 

"What are you thinking about?" Max asked, putting her head on her palm.

"You and me." I murmured. Max sniffed, and rubbed her nose, which I noticed was red from the cold as it was winter.

"...Same." She said, grabbing my sweaty hand with hers. I felt tired and drained. I reached my other hand out and pulled her face towards mine. She kissed me breifly before pulling away. I was a little disappointed. She smiled a little and then sat up, ruffling her wings and tucking them in before laying back on her front and smiling at me gently. I remembered seeing that face broken, disappointed, sad, mad, angry, happy sorry, guilty...I'd seen all sorts of emotions run across that face. And for a second, it looked like a strangers face.

"Max," I said, her eyes opened. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lay my head next to hers, bringing us closer. Max hooked a leg over mine and hugged me back. She sighed into my neck, and began kissing my shoulder.

"I'd say I love you if I knew what love meant." She murmured. I kissed her lips and then closed my eyes.

"I'd say I love you, but I don't know how." I whispered back, opening them to see her looking at me with a soft smile on her face, she kissed me again, pulled away, eyes closed and then kissed me again...and again, until I caught her bottom lip between my teeth and pinned her beaneath me. She whimpered and ran her fingers through my hair. I'd thought that having sex, with wings, would be awkward, but it wasn't, because we'd wrap our wings around each other so we were like catepillars in a cuccoon. That was the best thing about it.

Don't tell Max I said that.

* * *

The second time was different, instead of fast, frenzied and full of confusion and some anger, it was slow, nice and...normal. I am not going to say it was _passionate_ and stuff like that, because I am _most definatly not_ a mush person. Fang collapsed next to me, and lay his head on my chest, whilst I tried to find myself again. He was shaking, too. "We need to talk now." He said, voice trembling. He cleared his throat, lifting his head.

"About?" I replied, pushing him back so I could look at him.

"Us," he said bluntly. "Do we hate each other? L-lo-like each other or...?" He trailed off, watching my hand travel up his sweaty chest. I looked at him and kissed his cheek.

"I like you, a lot." I murmured.

"Likewise," he muttered, running his tongue over his bottom lip and then biting it. I lay on my front and closed my eyes.

"We're Max and Fang, best friends and...You know, that'll never change, we'll never leave each other." I sighed tiredly. I felt Fang's weight lift off the bed and then he came back. I opened my eyes to see him laying on his front and tucking his arms under the pillow.

"Night," I said.

"Night." He whispered.

end.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_I am sooooooooooooooooooOooo sorry I keep disappearing (this goes out to any of you that care, lol). I'm bogged down with school right now, 'cause I've got to do this thing where I have to choose what subjects I want to do for my GCSE's. Scary stuff. Aand, I've had a little case of the writers block, which meant no updates on Fictionpress either. _:S  


Anyway, THIS is the ''sequal'' thingie to Never Leave Each Other, _yeah, rated M. BAHA. Enjoy. Yeah, it's a little short and, kind of ... sudden?  
Oh, and, deffo fanXmax :) _

* * *

I felt the bed move, and then I felt weight shift off it. That weight being Fang's weight. I knew this because we had spent yet another night together. I was, however, growing curious to the fact that he was getting up. And the sun wasn't even up yet. So, half out of desperateness and half out of anger, I shot up, wrapping my arm around his neck and keeping him locked in this position. I wasn't overreacting at the slightest. I knew Fang would leave - I -, 

"I'm going to get a drink." Fang replied in a dead tone. I slapped his back, hard, as if to save my own dignity and I lay back down. He turned around to look at me, with a hint of a smirk on his face. The face that was slowly becoming familiar again. "But I didn't want to wake you." He crawled over me, kissed me lightly on the lips and then stood up again. I noticed he had pulled boxers on and I remembered he didn't like walking around in nothing like some men did in the movies.

We hadn't had a fight, yet, but I knew one was coming. Fang was always a free bird (pun intended) and I knew he'd want to get up and go again. He'd probably leave for a few days and then come back, yelling at me, saying it was my fault that he couldn't leave me. These thoughts brought a small smile to my face and I shook my head, looking up at the ceiling. Fang came back in whilst I was still wrapped up in my thoughts and he placed his glass on the bed side table. He asked me a question, but I couldn't hear. "Sorry, what?" I asked.

"What are you thinking about?" He didn't seem annoyed by my lack of concentration. Instead, he began a trail of kisses from my ear to my shoulder. He was all touchy feely, and I wasn't complaining.

"Some stuff," I shrugged. "Nothing that you should worry about." I added when I felt him tense. He shrugged, nibbling the spot on my neck which he took favour for. He never failed to make my toes curl. "Did you ever think that this would happen?" I asked, trying to refrain from throwing myself at him.

"You and I having endless animal sex at crazy hours in the morning? No." He said. I pushed him off me, chuckling.

"That, and...well...this, basically." I meant the future, and he did catch on, because he then sighed and wrapped his arms around me, running his hand up and down my back, whilst his other hand bunched itself in my hair.

"I don't expect anything, Max, you know that. I..." He shrugged, furrowing his brown and looking to the side, giving me access to his neck, but I didn't dive in just yet. I brushed his hair from his face and blew across the flesh. "I don't think about anything major." He said.

"I know." I said, and kissed his neck lightly. "I just wondered if anything else had changed with you. I mean, yeah it's been a week, and yeah you and I have been having sex for a week. Every morning, every night," I grinned. "But, its as if we haven't talked in..."

"Six years?"

I nodded. "What time is your flatmate coming back?" He asked. I looked over at the small digital clock on my desk. "Nine." I said, remembering the time zones and what time she told me she was expected back. I turned back to Fang and attached my lips to his. Fang made a noise and pushed me off him. "What?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted to talk." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"God, way to go and kill a moment." I snarled. He laughed. My heart stopped in my chest. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him towards me. He responded slowly, wrapping his arms around my waist and rolling on top of me. I arched my back so I could adjust my wings. He broke our kiss for one sweet little moment, just to run his hand from my face, and down my body, and back up again. He was trying to break me. He did a good job, because in a matter of seconds, I was biting by moans and whimpers. Our kiss stopped when my hand reached the hem of his boxers, and our breaths mingled together. His coming out in short pants and mine, ragged and slow. I was about to dip my hand inside them, when we heard the front door shut and the cheerful call of my friend, telling us she was home.

I looked to see Fang looking annoyed. "I..." I trailed off. He sighed and rolled onto his back, allowing me to break free. "It's not like I want to go, but I have to." I said as I climbed over him.

_Boys_, I thought to myself as I hopped off the bed and pulled on his t-shirt and my underwear. I left the room and walked down the hallway to see my flatmate looking for me. When she saw me, she smiled big and held her arms out. I smiled and walked to her, and gave her hug. "I thought you weren't going to be back till nine." I said.

Lily eyed me before tutting. "Do I hear a hint of annoyance in that voice, and do I smell a bit of that James Dean wannabe on you?" Lily grinned. I laughed and slapped her arm.

"His name is Fang, and yes, you do." I said, folding my arms. "He's lying in bed with a hard on right now." I shrugged. She sighed and ruffled my hair.

"I'll let you get back to bed. I'm shattered myself. Remember you have coll-,"

"Lils, I thought we talked about that." I said, because she was starting to sound like my _mother_. I shuddered.

"Ok, sorry." She laughed and threw her bag down. "Come talk to me before you go tomorrow, okay?" She said. I nodded and bid her good night before walking back to my room. I entered the room and saw Fang laying there still. And it brought some relief to me. Because I had thought that he would get all huffy and go to his own room.

"Hey." I said as I climbed onto the bed. "We're going to have to go on hold for tonight." I said. Fang sighed, and pulled me down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck, when he began to kiss it, I had to push him away gently. "Fang, please." I said.

"You owe me." He said. I bit my lower lip and nodded.

"Tomorrow night, I promise." I said.

"Okay, night."

"Night."

* * *

When I woke the next morning, Fang wasn't there. I didn't take much care in the fact and I just got ready for my day of college. When I arrived in the kitchen, Lily was by the kitchen counter, biting into a piece of toast. I sat down opposite her and smiled. "Morning," I said. She smiled back. 

"Where did he go?" She asked. I shrugged, being nonchalant, and slowly drilling the fact that he might not come back into my mind. "You don't care that he just goes?" She asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes.

"Lil, he's...been like...that forever, I mean...It's hard to explain." I sighed. Lily shrugged, showing me she knew what I meant, and then she clapped her hands, ushering me to get going or else I'd be late for college. Even though I didn't want to go, Lily said it was extremely important for me to. So I did half a day of college before wandering into town and into one of the cafe's they had there. I decided to just sit and sort my brain out, until someone sat in the seat in front of me. It was Fang, of course.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing." He told me.

"I just finished college." I told him. "Where'd you go?" I inquired, praising myself for sounding nonchalant and cool.

"Somewhere," Fang said, ripping open a sugar packet and pouring it into his mouth. I rolled my eyes, biting back a snapping comment. Fang licked his lips and eyed me slowly. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked. "Lily's at work." He said. "You and-,"

"Is that all you think about?" I couldn't help but ask as I stood up. I mean, I wasn't complaining about the non stop sex. I was just beginning to think that Fang saw me as a toy, and only a toy. Not a friend, not a lover (of course not), and nothing special anymore.

"Well, when you're dressed in a tank top, and a pair of tight jeans. Yes, that's all I can think about." Fang matched my quick walk with his long strides. I sighed. "What did you do today?" Fang asked me as we crossed the street.

"Work, mostly, and you?"

He didn't answer me. And it was silent until we got to the apartment when he suddenly pushed me against the door and attacked my mouth. Yeah, I was surprised, and my ran through his hair before grabbing a fistful and pulling him back. "I need to open the door." I said. He let me down on the floor and turned me around so I could open the door whilst he did wonderful things to my neck. Somehow, I managed to get the door open and we stumbled inside. Fang shut the door behind us and ripped my jacket off me and then his own. He broke away and huffed. I was still trying to catch up with some things, like my head, heart, where we were, etc. I kicked my shoes off and then pulled away from him, walking down the hall to his room.

"Wher- woah, what are you doing?" He asked, pulling my hand from the doorknob.

"Going in here," I answered.

"Why?" He asked, kissing my cheek, my neck and then his hand began it's travel from my hand to my waist. "You're bed is a double, mine is a single, there's nothing special or secret in there." He told me shakily.

"I don't mind a single bed." I grinned, almost flirtatiously. Fang swallowed and sighed, backing me up to my room. He pinned me to the wall. "Why do you hide?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I nibbled his ear, trying to squeeze truth out of him. Fang slid his hands up my tank top and to the clasp of my bra. He struggled a moment, before he unclipped it and then he opened my bedroom door and we stumbled gracefully in there. I shut the door, after he let me down, and then I walked back to him and helped him with his jeans. Fang kicked the jeans off and then pushed me to the bed, unbuttoning mine once I had landed.

"Lily won't be back until seven right?" Fang asked, as I climbed over him. I nodded.

"Not until seven." I whispered. He rolled us over again and kissed a path down my neck to my chest. I bit my lower lip, when his lips fluttered over my breast. I bit back moans and whimpers, for my sake only. When Fang came to my belly, he paused, and rubbed his nose against it. His hands ran over my thighs and then he looked up at me before dipping his head down and biting my hip gently. My mouth opened, but I didn't scream out. He came back up and kissed my lips, his hand slowly dipping inside my underwear.

I hooked my leg around his waist, to save an awkward position and he watched my face. "I didn't think you liked foreplay." I managed to get out. My voice trembled. Fang shushed me by inserting a second finger and capturing my lips with his. I put my forehead against his shoulder and tried to breathe again. I just wanted him inside me. Now. I couldn't wait any longer, but he was making me.

He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bed cover before he pulled my underwear down and looked at me. I kicked them off and rolled him onto his back, my wings were ruffled and tense from being aroused. I wasn't one for foreplay, so Fang wasn't in any danger of waiting. I kissed him once and then I kissed him again, before sweeping my tongue across his lower lip, and begging for entrance.

* * *

I just about lost it when she swept her tongue across my lip, asking for entrance. Of course I opened my mouth and let her tongue slide in. I could feel every part of her pressing against me. And it took all the strength I had to keep myself from pinning her down and making endless, amazing love to her. However, I came to alert when her hand drifted over my crotch. She pulled at the waistband of my boxers until they came off my hips and then she stroked me gently. "Ow," she said when I dug my fingers into her hips. She panted. 

"You're driving me nuts." I hissed, pressing my head back into the pillow. Max only smirked and kissed my chest, running fingers over my manhood again. She did it again, this time giving me a gentle squeeze. I'd had enough after another two seconds. I took her wrists and rolled us over so she was on her back. I gave her a moment to adjust her ruffled wings. She put her hands on my shoulders and then opened her legs as I placed myself at her entrance. And as I sunk into her, I felt as if I had just swallowed a bag ecstasy pills. Max gasped beneath me and rolled her hips once so I could get deeper.

Her hands were gliding across my back, her ankles locking and her eyes were closed as usual. Her wings fluttered, as did mine, but mine came out to wrap around us. And, as usual, I had to bury my face in her neck, in case she opened her eyes and saw the look of complete and utter ecstasy on my face. She teased me once. She uttered my name a few times, but I couldn't get any sound out. In the background of our panting and heaving breaths, I could hear the squeak of the bed, the small sound of our skin slapping together and the wind howling outside.

"Oh God," I heard her murmur when we found our release. I pumped in a few more times, before groaning and folding my wings in and then laying beside her. Max's fingers were still white from gripping the head board. Max rolled onto her side and looked at me, her eyes heavy lidded and her breath coming out in short pants. I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my wet hair.

Two minutes later, Max was kissing me again, and straddling me. Of course I didn't complain, I just let her have her way.

**end. **


	3. PLEASE READ

Hey!!

**This Is A Quick Authors Note: **

It's just a reply to one of the anon reviews. Because it made me giggle...And I can't reply because of course it is an anony. :/

Ok, YES, I am thirteen. NO I am not perverted! HA. But, the reason why I, like, know so much about _SEX, _is basically because I've had, like, five lessons of sex education, so I know what happens when a man and a woman love each other. wink wink lol. And, growing up as an only child with a mother who acts like she's sixteen still, can also mature the young mind. Hehe.

Also, most of the girls in my year group have had sex already, yes, at the age of 13 and 14. You want to go and have a word them. Lol.

And, plus, I am one of the youngest people in my year group, here in England, which is year nine. And, I'm leaving school in two years. And I know that it's different in America. er, is it? Some of the schools there leave when they are eighteen, or something. And I think that's, like, better than it is over here. But, they've only just decided upon that rule recently, so all the year sevens that are coming in after the summer, will be leaving with the year eights when they are Eighteen. It's so unfair.

But, what I'm actually saying is, that, I don't find M rated storie's wrong and gross...?  
no...

I don't mind that I can write M rated things...because I know how it is all done. If you catch my drift :P

Yeah. Anyway. I'm off now. XD I've got to go and get some revision done for my SAT's.

Wahaha...

Peace out! x x x x


End file.
